


Stevie has a date!

by MapleLeafSquareRoot



Category: Schitt's Creek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-28
Updated: 2019-11-28
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:35:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 73
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21595462
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MapleLeafSquareRoot/pseuds/MapleLeafSquareRoot
Summary: Stevie has a date and needs some wardrobe advice.Patrick has mercilessly taken David away for the weekend, so Stevie turns to Alexis for advice.
Relationships: Stevie Budd & Alexis Rose
Comments: 8
Kudos: 22
Collections: The Rosebudd Ficlets





	Stevie has a date!

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Distractivate](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Distractivate/gifts).



> Based on a prompt by Distractivate:  
> "David and Patrick are out of town and clearly Stevie needs advice about something. Alexis taps in."

“Are you sure?” Stevie asked, grimacing as she considered her reflection in the three-way mirror.

“Ummmm, definitely. It’s sooo cute.”

Stevie picked at the cap-sleeve with one hand, tugging on the skirt with the other. “I don’t know, Alexis. This isn’t…”

“Listen. You can wear your flannel on the second date. Who is the lucky fellow anyway?” 

Stevie blushed, cast her eyes downward, toeing awkwardly in her Blundstones. 

“Uh.  _ Her _ name is Sarah.”


End file.
